A love story
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Kyle and Stan start dating from the fourth grade.Its an up and down cycle. Style.
1. Chapter 1

Aww acute story i wrote...

Kyle blushed as Stan held his hand in his sweaty palm. The nine year old dark haired male smiled. He had told Kyle he liked him the day before and now they were holding hands on the way to the school bus stop.

Stan felt tempted to touch Kyle's ass because people always said it was an amazing ass but Stan couldn't tell. He just liked Kyle a lot and wanted to have babies with Kyle when the grew up.

Stan could see the bus stop come to view and Cartman and Kenny were waiting. He didn't know how they'd take news on Kyle and him dating. Kyle's hand squeezed tighter around Stan's. The blush becoming more vibrant.

Stan blinked at Kyle's overly cute expression. The redhead had yet to say a word since they started dating. He'd just blush. Stan found Kyle's cheeks the cutest things he had ever seen.

They stood in their usual spot beside Cartman and Kenny. Their hands still linked and Kyle's cheeks impossibly red.

He wondered how it would be like to kiss Kyle. The thought made him blush and stomach churn.

"Dudes are you two holding hands?" Kenny asked. Cartman turned to look at Stan and Kyle.

"You butt gays! What the fuck! Stan that gay jew is spreading gay germs on you" Cartman said.

"Fuck you fat ass" Kyle growled. Letting go of my hand to glare at Cartman. "You want to say that again lard tits?" Kyle glared at Cartman.

"Did I hurt your butt the same way Stan did last night?" Cartman asked. Kyle's cheeks flushed red.

"I am warning you asshole" Kyle's voice wavered in embarrassment and shame. "What makes you think I'd take it up the ass?"

"Like Stan would be butt fucked. He's too much of a pussy" Cartman smirked.

Stan frowned. He was not a pussy just because he cared. His eyes landed on Kyle's ass for a minute. He would man up!

Reaching out his hand he gave a hard smack to Kyle's butt cheeks. He froze realising his action.

"Stan. What. The. Fuck." The redhead growled out in anger with flushed red cheeks. Stan blinked rapidly and bit his lip he had no idea why the idea of fucking Kyle kept getting better and better. His smile widened and he could see it now...

Kyle glared at Stan waiting for a reply when the darker haired boy's nose began to bleed. "Dude!" Kyle bit his lip hating being ignored.

"Don't worry about him Kyle I am sure he'll be fine with all the butt loving you give him" Cartman laughed it up and Kyle was torn between kicking Cartman's ass and trying to get Stan's attention.

"Kyle you shouldn't look so worried he's having a mid-morning Wet dream. Happens to me all the time" Kenny shrugged.

"Wet dream?" Kyle frowned. "What the hell is a wet dream?"

"Dude. You are so the girl" Kenny caught Kyle's frustration look and shut up not wanting to face Kyle's mood.

"Gee thanks Ken, nice to know!" As Kyle spoke Cartman was rolling on the floor laughing "You Fucking dickward! Fuck you"

Kyle was regretting agreeing to date Stan. The bus arrived and Kenny pulled Stan on the bus. They sat together. Cartman stood in front of the bus. "Excuse Mia!" The fat piece of shit cleared his throat. Attention caught Cartman began "Kyle and Stan are now butt buddies!"

Kyle's cheeks flushed red and he glared at Cartman. "Oh for the love of moses...!" Kyle growled. "Shut the fuck up you cross dressing fucktard and take a seat your fat is blinding me"

"See he did not deny dating Stan the giant pussy" Cartman continued.

Kyle sighed and put his earphones in bitter and anger. Maybe this whole Stan and him dating thing was way too gay.

-  
Stan POV

I felt dizzy and tired when I was done literally mind fucking Kyle probably from blood loss. Mr Garrison was giving a dull lecture and I found staring at Ky more appealing.

He was writing down and jotting notes and looking cute. His cute blush missing in action. I liked that red blush of his a lot.

I stared at his green hat and felt tempted to write a song to him. His orange coat even looked better than usual.

I felt my stomach churn and I knew I was minutes away from throwing up. I sighed forcing My attention to the teacher.

My eyes however kept going to Kyle and did he look pretty in this Light. I like his red hair and green eyes a lot. The way he smiled his pale porcelain skin and his freckled cheek I can't stop thinking about Kyle.

I wish I could marry Kyle now and tell him I liked him a lot more than he knew.

I wanted to write him a note in adoration but I stopped myself and he turned to me.

-  
Kyle POV

I wonder what is up with Stan. I want to check on him but I can't. What the hell is a wet dream?

I turn to Stan and he has this goofy look on his face that makes my heart race. Not that I'd tell him. But I like him looking at me.

I forced myself to turn away from him and look at Mr. Garrison. Trying to pay attention and ignore Stan.

A note hits my table. 'Wanna make out between periods?' And at the edge it had 'from s'. I knew Stan's chicken scratch handwriting even without the signature at the bottom right.

I frowned at the note. I really didn't want to 'make out' or anything yet. I am nine years old and 'making out' is kind of too fast for me.

I sighed not knowing what to reply I was just getting comfortable holding hands. I wasn't even comfortable with the smack he gave my butt. I shifted uncomfortable in my chair.

Suddenly it felt like I had weights on my shoulders. The whole 'making out' thing. 1. I had no idea what to do, never actually having a kiss and 2. For fuck's why did I have to do something I was not comfortable with?

I tore out a page and from my notebook and started the note with 'dear Stan'. I paused trying to find the right words.

I glanced at Stan for a moment and sighed. 'Make out' the words kind of scared me. It fucking scared me. it was heading way too fast.

"I don't want to" I folded the note and sent it back to Stan. His face fell as he read the note. I looked away from him.

Another note hit my table

-  
Stan POV

I just don't get it! Why doesn't he want to? Making out with him would be amazing,I could feel him up as we kiss and it may lead to sex.

I bit my lip and stared at Kyle's profile. He was scowling and it was so adorable, I almost wanted to slip my hands into my pants.

I needed to focus.

'Are you mad at me?' I sent back to him. He turned his head to me and flushed, he shook his head. Did he think I would be a bad kisser?

He looked nervous as he wore down on the piece of paper. He tossed it to me, I blinked and took a deep breath. I opened the paper 'its too fast Stan, I don't want to yet. I like holding your hand'

I sighed and frowned. What was I going to say? I couldn't put too much pressure on him. I mean if he wants to not make out yet sure, it wasn't like I'd die from not feeling him up.

'Sorry if I was rushing you, you are just really pretty' I sent back.

He smiled as he read the note then put it into his pocket. I wish I was his pants, then I'd get to feel up him in every angle.

His eyes were on the teacher while mine were on him, I wanted to kiss him even if he didn't want to make out yet.

My eyes went to the wall clock, I wanted to touch Kyle again even if it was only his hand.

-  
Kyle POV

I felt self concious because of the way he stared at me, I kept tugging on my hat.

After class he pulled me into the coat room and hugged me, it was dark because of the shut door. He tried to kiss me but I shifted away.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to Stan" I really didn't want to, it was just so fast. Fuck I feel like a girl, Stan looked hurt by it. He let out a sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, my eyes fell to the floor and my cheeks darkened. I bit on my bottom lip before taking a deep breath and looking up at him. Our eyes met and I almost got lost in his blue eyes.

"No you didn't Stan, its just that..." I trailed of as he pulled me close. He pressed his lips to my cheek and hugged me tight.

"I don't want to rush you Kyle, I just really like you" he pressed his lips to my ear as he slowly whispered. I felt a shiver run up my spine, he let me go and smiled at me before knitting his fingers with mine and dragging me to the next class.

We had art, Kenny, Fatass, Stan and I were usually a group so as we waited with our canvas for the art teacher to give us the paint Kenny and Cartman were cracking gay jokes.

Fuckers.

"Hitler thought nothing could make jews even more disgusting, he never met the rare gay ginger jersey jew" Cartman laughed it up. I felt tempted to punch him in the nuts but the art teacher gave me a warning last class.

"Kyle how badly does you butt hurt in the morning?" Kenny asked in a teasing way. I turned to Stan for support but he was sitting across from me on one of the chairs we had pushed to the back of the classroom to create space.

"Aww kinny, the jew lover isn't here to beat our asses till Kyle's butt feels better" Cartman leaned over to my ear to whisper. He smirked over at Stan who held a glare at Cartman. I pushed Cartman away because he was too close to me.

"Don't push me Kike" he snapped and pushed at me. He used his weight to an advantage and pushed me into the canvas. I fell onto the wooden canvas, Stan was on the case. He looked from me to Cartman, anger visible on his face.

Stan stalked towards us but just in time the art teacher steps back into class holding a cardboard box full of paint."I'm back!" The art teacher announced loudly.

Stan's eyes narrowed on Cartman with hands squeezed into fists by his side. "Dude after school I will kick your fat ass" Stan snapped.

I got up quickly to defend Cartman but then I realised I really wouldn't care if Stan kicked his ass. I mean he deserved it, still it irked me that Stan was treating me like a chick.

Cartman stared shocked because Stan was a calm guy that never really cared for fighting or arguing. His mouth hung open for a few seconds and his eyes moved to me in sort of a 'control him' sort of way but I looked away from to Kenny who had zoomed off to spread the news of the fight.

"Well I am not scared of you, you fuckin' pussy jew lover" Cartman growled at Stan.

"3 o'clock playground" Stan snapped. Before running up to the teacher to get us paint.

Cartman was gone when I turned to pick up the canvas. I watched Kenny with slight interest, he suddenly tripped and fell out the window breaking the glass.

"Oh my fuck it killed Kenny!" Stan yelled. He ran up to me and stood by my side. He was probably worried I'd trip like Kenny since I was clumsy.

"You bastard!" I yelled before turning back to Stan. "Get the paint Stan I want to start finger painting"

STAN POV

I had no problem with Cartman or his gay jokes, I had no problem with him and Kenny calling me a pussy. Fuck I even had no problem with the pushing Kyle if it hadn't been after Kyle had felt up Cartman's chest.(Rested his hands on Cartman's to push him away)

Or the fact Cartman had gotten so close to Kyle and whispered into his ear so sexually, after that Kyle blushed slightly. It fucking pissed me off.

Kyle hand place his hands over Cartman's chest and it burned me more. Cartman then pushed Kyle down, he looked like a fucking sexual predator and Kyle was MINE and I didn't share.

I was going to sock him and punch him in his fat face repeatedly. He got lucky the teacher came in, after school he was dead.

"Stan" Kyle's voice drew me out of my thoughts. He stared at me with those huge green eyes. He had a smile across his lips and his spoon to my lips.

It was lunch,Kyle and I sat alone on our usual group table, he had a his spoon full of pudding at my lips. It was a cute gesture, really fucking cute if we a) were alone and b) not in the fucking cafeteria.

I blushed, it was embarrassing as fuck but I opened my mouth. He fed it to me, He stared at me for a moment. "Kyle do you..." I cut myself off. I knew Kyle hated Cartman yet I felt sort of jealous now that I thought about it.

"Do I what?" He played with his spoon in his sugar free pudding cup. His eyes now on his pudding as he stirred it, the way he bit his lip was turning me on.

I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. "Do you like Cartman?" His eyes widened and snatched his hand from me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Stan?" He asked, he glared at me. He froze and he looked hurt "is that what the whole fight is about?"

"Its just...?" I began but he was packing up and leaving. "Kyle wait" I followed after him, leaving my bag and lunch at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"Its just...?" I began but he was packing up and leaving. "Kyle wait" I followed after him, leaving my bag and lunch at the table. He was fast, I lost sight of him.

I went back to my table to see Kenny eating my lunch, Cartman sat next to him with butters bragging on how he'd kick my ass. I knew it wasn't his fault Kyle got so mad at me but I was still going to blame him.

I glared at him as I took my bag and put a strap over my shoulder and headed back out ignoring Cartman's taunts. I just flipped him off and went in search of Kyle.

-  
KYLE POV

I hid in my brother's class till I had class, I didn't want to talk to Stan. It just didn't seem to be the right course of action. It was just one day in this dating shit and we were fighting. Maybe he and I should just end it and go back to being friends.

"Kyle" Ike tugged on my sleeve, I forced a smile. "This is my friend filmore" ike introduced me to the brown haired kid. He looked pretty much harmless, but the so did Cartman.

'Did I like Cartman?' Stan's words rang through his mind. It was ridiculous and silly and it should have been obvious that we hated each other."Kyle, nice to meet you".

Cartman was an asshole, he was so crude, cruel and mean. He was a racist fat fucker with no conscience. He liked Hitler and supported the holocaust.

How could Stan even suggest such a fucking thing. I mean sure Cartman had an unhealthy fixation with my mouth and his balls but everyone in southpark was a little gay.

But fuck... Did Cartman 'like' me? my stomach churn and I felt my lunch come up to my throat. It made me feel sick, did Stan see past the tub of lard?

I really hoped not because I felt guilty for not helping him. I stood up from Ike's small chair and grabbed my bag and raced out of class. I had ditched most of my classes and it was almost 3, a few minutes.

I ran to the play ground kids surrounded Stan and Cartman in a circle, Stan's coat was being held by Kenny.

"Fine you fucking pussy, you want to fight? Have it your pussy way" I check my wrist watch it wa 3:02 and I was late. Stan had thrown one punch and Cartman was on the floor.

He glaring at Cartman's body, his white undershirt still fresh. He waited till Cartman got up again before punching Cartman in the gut, I winced.

Was Stan really doing all of this because he was kind of afraid of competition? Did he think the fat piece of shit would steal me away?

I wanted to put an end to it, Cartman had returned fire by punching Stan in the gut, Stan bent over in reflex and Cartman used the opportunity to punch Stan's head.

Stan's hat fell to the floor and he quickly straightened up. He spat out blood before grinning darkly he kept punching Cartman all over and backed him up to the jungle gym. He slammed Cartman's face into it. Cartman fell over coughing up blood.

"You win" Cartman said quickly but Stan only laughed.

"Not till you are dead" Stan snapped. I froze and I knew the look on Stan's face. He was dead serious, he want going to stop. He rose his foot about to slam it into Cartman's face.

Cartman just peed his pants and I pushed into the crowd to the front. He had slammed his foot down already so many times. I grabbed him from behind, I had tripped along the way and held unto his waist as I stayed on my knees. He turned to me.

"Stop Stan" I pleaded. His eyes grew more angry, I guess he thinks I'm only doing it for Cartman.

"Not till he is dead, isn't that what you have always wanted or was it an act?" Stan had tears in his eyes.

I stood up and dusted myself off, he watched me in silence.

-  
Stan POV

Kyle ditched our period after lunch, he had French with me. I felt angry because I knew he was avoiding me.

I was heading to science class when I felt someone drag me to the closet. It wasn't who I expected it to be, Cartman gave me a pleading look.

"Call off the fight Stan, I swear no more gay jokes" Cartman said.

"You think that is what this is about?" I asked.

"Okay I'm sorry for pushing the jew" Cartman added.

"Wrong again, besides in the cafeteria you said I was running from you, so why beg now?" I asked.

"Then what is it about?" Cartman snapped ignoring Stan's question.

"About your feelings for Kyle" I snapped, his eyes widened and he gave a fake laugh.

"I don't have a boner for jew fro you dumb ass, I mean for fuck's sake he is an ugly ginger jew" Cartman lied smoothly but his eyes said something entirely different.

"You are so full of shit and only I can see it! You like Kyle, you even sniffed him in the art room you son of a bitch!"I growled and took a step towards the fat tub of shit.

"Yeah so fuck what? its not like Kyle likes me or anything and heaven knows I tried so many times to get my balls in his mouth." Cartman snapped. "But you know what? screw you I am going to get my balls in his mouth eventually!"

"No you fucking won't!" I was just about to punch him when the door opened and Mr Mackey and the school principal stood there.

"Kids!" They said in shock. "You kids should go off to class M'kay and don't be late"

"You die at 3 Cartman" I ran off quickly. Heading to class I stopped once to look for Kyle. Not seeing him frustrated me even more.

After class I was boiling, anger burning in me. The idea of Cartman's balls going where mine were supposed to be pissed me off more.

I was heading to my last class when Cartman intercepted me before the principal's office, he probably thought I couldn't harm him here.

"Okay I am sorry" he whispered, it just annoyed me that he kept apologising just so I wouldn't kick his fat ass. "May be I shouldn't have said that, Kyle isn't into me. This fight is pointless, I mean I'm being seriously Stan"

"And just like that you think its over? As long as you live you won't give up and heaven knows that I don't want Kyle's mouth anywhere near your smelly balls" I snapped. "And you come to apologise just so I won't kick your ass"

A small crowd was forming, Cartman looked nervous "oh pussy fag, who is apologising? I am not a fagger you pussy"

I felt tempted to punch his face in. "If you are really sorry Cartman say it in front of all these people" I snapped. He stood stiff for a second, he stared blankly at me.

"Apologise? Why? Please like I'd apologise to a faging pussy who is buttbuddies with the notorious ginger gay jersey jew" Cartman smirked. I pushed past him in annoyance.

We got let out early and by 2:50 I was at the play ground, Kenny held my jacket. I waited for Cartman to show, by 2:58 he came. I knew because I was watching my watch.

Craig came in between us "Cartman I fucking hate you" he flipped Cartman off. He stepped back into the forming crowd of kids.

"Fine you fucking pussy, you want to fight? Have it you pussy way" Cartman snapped.

I moved closer to Cartman in a readied fighting stance, I threw one punch and Cartman was on the floor. It hit him in the cheek, which knocked him down.

I was glaring at Cartman's body, my white undershirt was still fresh so my mom wouldn't know I fought in school. I waited very patiently till Cartman got up again before I punched Cartman in the gut, he coughed up some blood.

Cartman had returned fire, he punched me in the gut when I got distracted, I doubled over in reflex and Cartman used the opportunity to punch my head.

My hat fell to the floor and I quickly straightened up. I didn't want to give him another opening to hit me. I spat out blood before grinning darkly. I rushed him and kept punching Cartman all over and backed him up to the jungle gym. I used his distortion as an opportunity to slam his face into it. Cartman fell over coughing up blood.

He spat out a tooth and I could feel my anger boil. He was trying to get his balls in Kyle's mouth. I'd clear out his fucking teeth and we'd see how he looks then.

"You win" Cartman said quickly but I only laughed. How cute, he thought I'd stop, did he think I wouldn't kill him cause he admitted defeat?

"Not till you are dead" I snapped when I saw him attempt to stand up. I rose my foot about to slam it into Cartman's face.

Cartman just peed his pants it was funny how at the end the fat lard was all talk. I had slammed my foot down already so many times I lost count.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, the person held unto my waist. I turned to see Kyle there, his green big eyes pleading. He wanted to save Cartman. It pissed me off.

"Stop Stan" he pleaded. It annoyed me that he was on his knees for Cartman's sake. I wanted to cut Cartman's heart out and shove it down his throat to his ass.

"Not till he is dead, isn't that what you have always wanted or was it an act?" I snapped, I wondered if he loved Cartman. I was going to cry.

Kyle stood up and dusted himself off, he watched me in silence. We both stared at each other. His cheeks darkened a bit and he leaned into me. Our lips met, it was like heaven.

He pulled away, his eyes cast downward and cheeks turning darker. I wasn't sure I was breathing anymore, he looked nervous.

"I like you a lot Stan" he kept his eyes downward.

"I'm sorry Kyle" I felt horrible all of a sudden. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the circle of kids, a few looked disgusted but the girls were all blushing and aww-ing.

My first kiss.

-  
KYLE POV

My first kiss, as we walked away hand-in-hand I felt nervous. We had been dating a day and it was already hectic.

Sure nothing in south park was normal but at least I wanted our very weird relationship to be normal. He led me to his house and into his living room to watch movies.

We sat on the couch, our hand clasped together in a tight bond, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Fuck!" Stan suddenly shouted. "We need to go back I left my jacket with Kenny"

"Really Stan" I rolled my eyes, if he didn't find the need to fight Cartman this wouldn't have happened.

"We could..." His voice trailed off. "I mean we don't have to get it now, we could make out or something"

"Make out?" I repeated. I really didn't want to, he was biting at his bottom lip nervously.

"We don't have to... Shit! Kyle I'm rushing you again. I'm so sorry" Stan fumbled over words. I smiled and kissed his cheek, he rose his hand to were I kissed him and smiled.

-  
9 years later

"Wait, Let me get this straight, you want me to break up with Stan so you can date him." I rose a brow at the girl that stood before me. Wendy T, she had on her cheer leading outfit, her black long silky hair stopped at her mid back.

"Its just I'm the head cheer leader and he's the quarterback. You know how it goes" she flashed a 1000 watt smile at me.

"So I am meant to just... Step aside?" I asked, a frown on my face.

"Well I can hook you up with craig in his place." She shifted from foot-to-foot he posse behind her, Bebe and Red.

"I really don't think so" I was stunned, we were finally in our senior year and some bitch was asking me to dump a guy I have been dating for 9 years. Bitch, please.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her, she frowned at me. "You don't understand do you?" She snapped.

I rose a finger to my chin and tapped it lightly as if thinking. "Oh my gosh you are so totally right. I'll go right away, I mean you are obviously the boss of me, cow. How could I like ever have defiled your order?" I shut my locker and began to walk away.

"You'll pay for this Broflovski" she yelled to me. I rose my hand flipping her the bird and continuing on my merry way.

I however tripped on nothing for no good reason, I landed on my ass. I was really clumsy, which was pretty suckful. My ass hurt, I imagined that sex would feel as painful as this.

I stood up slowly and it still hurt, my butt was on FIRE. So I limped all the way to class.

It really wasn't an easy fit cause I was in pain. As I entered class I ignored the snide remarks and teasing comments from other kids. I sat beside Stan, he had changed over the years.

Well in 7th grade he got braces so he looked so much like a dork. He hated them so much that he never smiled till 9th grade when they took them out.

He was wearing his letter jacket and a black undershirt with blue ripped jeans. His smile was wide as always when he stared at me. He now had muscles, tan skin and he was fucking HOT.

Like lava Hot.

No by the fucking way I didn't girly over the years. But his smile was still the sexiest thing since Romeo.

Not that I'd tell him that cause I am not gay.

I'm Stan-sexual a note flew over to me, I quickly opened it. 'Kyle are you alright? From S' I sighed knowing he'd be upset I was.

'Yeah, I kind of tripped.' I sent it back to him, he read it and frowned.

-  
Stan POV

My day brightened, my 3rd class of the day was the only class I had with Kyle. I watched him limp inside, it worried me.

But my smile wouldn't leave he looked so... Cute but that is fucking gay. He wore a green sweater that matched his eyes and blue skinny jeans.

I remember the first time I saw him in skinny jeans. I popped a boner, it was an automatic reaction. I wish I could fuck him but he's being such a prude.

I tore out a page from my notebook and sent a note to him. His reply didn't shock me much, he was always clumsy. It worried me that he may get really hurt one day.

I smiled realising I had been frowning. 'You really need to be more careful or I may have to buttrape you each time you're not' He smiled after reading and looked up at me with mischief in his eyes. I was half hard to be honest.

He wrote back. 'Then I'd never be careful' I rolled my eyes at his teasing message. He wanted to loose it on graduation. I tried every tactic known to man to seduce the prude-bot 5000 but he wouldn't budge.

I hid the note in my pocket not wanting the teacher to catch me ever again.

-  
Flash back

It wasn't like I hadn't passed notes to Kyle, but I was nervous. I was after all trying to get in Kyle's pants.

It was the eighth grade and I didn't know better so I did what any snot nose brat would do and made a fool of myself.

Dude to my nervousness I sent the note flying to the front of Kyle's desk which the teacher intercepted.

He picked up the note and though I prayed he'd just bin it he read it, smirked before calling Kyle and I to the front of the class. He handed me the note.

"Go on stanley read the note" Mr Petesake said. Now that I think back... I should have eaten the note.

I opened it up and gulped "dear Kyle," he flushed immediately and I wanted to die. "Words cannot express the way I feel about your ass." He rose a brow at me.

"What!" Kyle snapped.

"Quiet down Kyle, please proceed Stanley" the bastard encouraged me.

"Your ass is the sexiest thing about you, if I could-" I flushed and paused.

"Keep reading" he commanded. Fucking sadist!

"If I could I would eat you out everyday and grope and touch it. Your ass is so amazingly beautiful and I wish I could marry you and fuck it. Reasons why I should be allowed access to it will follow. P.s greatest ass in the world." I pushed the paper down to stare at Kyle's flushed face. He looked mad at me.

"Wow it seems like your ass is the only thing he wants" the asshole laughed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I remember Kyle didn't talk to me for a month after that I even tried again in 10th grade but that resulted in him breaking with me. We were over for like a year.

Kyle wouldn't even look at me, I was so sorry. I wonder what he'd do if I told him I lost my virginity during that year. I do not even want to imagine it.

I love Kyle so much, Cartman had moved away after our fight. It was good and guys in the school know I will kick their ass if they try to 'get with' Kyle.

My best memory with Kyle was the first time we made out on my room bed in 9th grade. I almost fucked him too, shelly ruined it all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Flash back

I sat on the bed, he stood across from me by th door. He looked nervous. "Are you sure about this? No one is home?"

"Dude I have checked like four times. I know no one is home" Stan assured Kyle. Stan smiled at Kyle's little outfit. It was shelly's short skirt and a tank top.

"Happy birthday dude" Kyle took slow steps to Stan, he hadn't gotten to Stan yet and paused to flush bright red.

"Kyle dude..." Stan beat his hand on a spot next to him on the bed. Kyle frowned and touched his fake boobs.

"Why do I have to dress like a girl?" Kyle snapped.

"Did you wear the underwear?" Stan asked.

"No... I draw the line at chick underwear dude. I am wearing briefs and I do not like these" Kyle pinched the fake boobs. He took them out and threw it at Stan.

"Kyle you look prettier without them anyway." Stan assured him.

"The skirt is really short Stan" Kyle frowned.

"But you have such pretty thighs I want to put whip cream on your toes and thighs and eat it off" Stan got off the bed to hug Kyle. He kissed Kyle's forehead, wrapping his arms round Kyle's thin waist he picked the smaller redhead up and threw him on the bed.

Kyle's skirt flew up with impact, Stan felt his nose start bleeding and fuck did it hurt! He didn't know what else to say "thank you, thank you." Kyle quickly pulled the skirt down. Stan used his sleeve to wipe off the blood.

"Why the fuck are you thanking me?" Kyle frowned. He stared at Stan as the boy crawled on the bed till he hovered over him.

He pressed his lips to Kyle's lips. Kyle's hands wrapped around Stan's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Stan's hands snaked under Kyle's shirt and pinched his nipple causing Kyle's mouth tao open. Stan wasted no time in dipping his tongue in an exploring every inch of Kyle's sweet mouth.

His hands still played with's Kyle's nipples. The redhead moaned into the kiss, each moan was heading down to feed Stan's erection.

Stan pulled back to stare at Kyle, a thin line of spit connected them but was broken as Stan started to suck on Kyle's neck.

Kyle could see only white from the pleasure. Stan's hands went up his shirt and grabbed hold of Kyle's erect member.

The other hand pulled up Kyle's shirt and started sucking on the nipples. His other hand getting Kyle off.

Kyle was moaning like crazy, he used his hands to push my head into his chest and I bit down on his nipple.

Before going down to give him head when... The door opened up and shelly was glaring.

"You dickfart did you take my blue denim skirt?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I sighed. I never ever saw his dick or ass, as I thought back I was a loser! Why the fuck did I thank him?

Who says 'thank you' when given a peek? Me apparently! She kicked my ass that day and Kyle took care of the swelling and cuts.

He even gave me a sponge bath, he made me wear boxers. She had sprained a wrist and a foot, bruised a rib and I was full of bruises and swelling limbs.

Nurse Kyle.

I was fucking marrying Kyle and he would have to do my heart's desires. He did gymnastics through middle school. He will be so fucking flexible.

Naughty student Kyle.

"Ah sensei spank me I have been a naughty boy" Kyle would say and I would open his legs and...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
KYLE POV

I hate when Stan gets that creepy look on his face and looks like he'd rape me.

The teacher enters class and I turn away from him but I could see the blood dripping down his nose. His books that laid on his lap hid his erection. I am fucking sure.

I open my note down and take out my pen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lunch came easy enough and I sat next to Stan while Kenny sat across us. Stan was feeling me up under the table.

"Stan stop!" I growled.

"Kyle come on" he pouted, his hand still in between my thighs. I glared at him and sighed and mixed my pudding trying not to purr or moan so loudly to his touches.

"I made you lunch" I handed him the paper bag. He opened it up and smiled as he ate. Thankfully his hands didn't molest me as he ate.

I ate my sandwich too and went back to my pudding. I tried to feed Stan some but he shook his head.

"No way Kyle unless I can feel you up in the closet after school and you jerk me off" he crossed his hands over his chest.

I shrugged "your loss" I stirred the pudding. He was pouting. Kenny was watching us carefully before sighing.

"Kyle you are such a prude. No wonder Stan found an alternative" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Alternative?" The spoon dropped from my hand and I slowly turned to Stan. He was glaring at Kenny before he turned to me.

"He doesn't know what he is saying" Stan laughed it off, it was too fake.

"Stan tell me the fucking truth" I snapped. His face fell and he sighed.

"Its nothing" he assured placing a hand on my shoulder.  
Alternative?

"Are you cheating on me?" I just couldn't believe it.

"No I am not Kyle its nothing" Stan tried to assure me. It was not working because I wanted to know what he meant.

"You fucking asshole you are cheating on me aren't you?" I felt as if I couldn't breath, it was horrible.

"Kyle I didn't- I mean I am-" I dumped my pudding on his head before snatching my bag and running off.

Stan cheated on me.

I ran to the nurse's office.

-  
STAN POV

Why the fuck was Kenny such a douche? I can't even find Kyle! I am screwed. Plain and simple, I never wanted Kyle to know after all it was a mistake.

I paced round the hall, Kyle was pissed at me. I doubted he was going to let it go, he'd be pissed I didn't tell him shit.

He'd be pissed he heard it from Kenny, I am not sure what to say to him.

'Hay Kyle I had sex when we broke up because of what I did in 10th grade. It was with that Jenna Bark, the one who dropped out.

Where could Kyle hide?

Did I even want to find him when his is emotional?

I sighed because I knew if I didn't he'd cry for hours then dump me through a text message. Then he'd find someone else, I see the love notes in his locker no matter how much he tries to hide them.

I walked carefully down the hall trying to avoid any hall monitor cause the bell had gone off minutes ago. I checked janitor's closets and even bathrooms.

Nothing, I was about to check the nurses' office for Kyle, my hand on the door nob when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder.

I turned to see the Principal. "Marsh don't you have a class?" He asked.

"I am sick" I coughed fakely. He didn't look impressed.

"So you won't be playing in the game this evening?" He rose a brow at me. I looked away from him I really wouldn't play if Kyle want there to cheer me on.

"I-" I looked down to my feet. What if it was over for good, I couldn't breath for a moment. My asthma kicking in, I coughed loudly and fell to the floor.

KYLE POV

I could hear loud coughing outside the door. It sounded like someone having an attack, the nurse was fumbling in her locker looking for something.

Lucky I am always with Stan's inhaler, I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Stan coughing on the floor.

Fuck... I noticed the principal's face was in panic, I pulled out Stan's inhaler and put the tip in his mouth and gave him a puff.

He needed to calm down because he couldn't take the inhaler puff without being a little calm.

"Stan its Kyle, I need you to calm down" I placed my hand on his broad chest. His coughing slowed and I tried again. This time more in the endeavour successful.

I gave him one more puff for good measure. "Stan I love you" I placed his head on my laps and he fell asleep. "What happened sir?" I asked the principal. He shook his head and took to his heels.

The nurse looked at me. "We can't lift him to a bed"

"I know, he'll sleep for an hour or so and be up and idiotic" I smiled down at him before frowning. Yet he was cheating on me, I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

1 hour later.

I had my back on the door frame while I looked up counting the squares on the roof and running my finger's through his hair.

"Kye" I heard a soft whisper and I looked down to my lap to meet blue eyes. "I love you" it broke my heart that he had the guts to say it when he was cheating on me. Yet I forced a smile and nodded. "I didn't cheat, It was during the year we broke up" Stan began.

"The break, we took a break for you to set your priorities right!" I snapped. His eyes widened "if I broke up with you we wouldn't ever get back together"

"I thought-" Stan stopped. Now that he thought about it, Kyle had still gone to his games, made him lunch and even kept seats for him in class. Though he didn't speak to Stan. "Fuck I am so sorry"

"What did you do Stan?" I asked, his eyes looked distant.

"I slept with Jenna Bark during that time" Stan stared at me. I felt numb, he really did cheat on me. Then my mind went to Jenna she dropped out, rumour was she was pregnant.

STAN POV

After a long pregnant pause Kyle finally spoke. "You may have a kid" Kyle looked away tears threatening to fall.

"Its not- it just can't mine I used protection" I argued. I knew what Kyle's silent meant,he was going to make us take a break. It made me wonder if it was so he could get even with me.

"What if its yours?" He asked. "You cannot be 100% sure because it is not 100% safe" his eyes went off to the roof.

"Contact her Stan, I think it will be for everyone's good" Kyle pushed me off his lap.


End file.
